


An Ode in the Night

by Sazuka57



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazuka57/pseuds/Sazuka57
Summary: “Yes. Now, what has you awake?”“I’m in a writing mood. I want to write an ode.”





	An Ode in the Night

_ Tap tap tap tap _

The soft, insistent sound pulled Whiskey away from his dreams. His eyes fluttered open to the waking world and he sat up. He looked to his side to find his lover missing from his side then looked around the room. He found his lover at his desk, deep in thought and tapping his pen insistently beside the surface of it. The desk light shone brightly, which added further to the disturbance, but Whiskey found himself unbothered by it. He instead took the time to admire the scene in front of him. Beer had set Whiskey’s books aside in a neat stack. He had blank paper in front of him and crumpled paper around him on the floor. His hair was loose and cascaded over his shoulders and down his back, spilling down the sides of the chair and stopping a touch away from the floor. 

Whiskey traced his lover’s figure with his eyes a few times before he got up. He glanced at the window and noted it was still nighttime outside. His eyes went back to his lover while he approached him.

“What has you up so late?” He asked, voice thick with drowsiness. 

“Hm? Oh!” Beer looked up to him in surprise. The tapping noise finally stopped, and Whiskey noted that Beer had been tapping his pen on the side of the papers. “Did I wake you up?”

“Yes. Now, what has you awake?”

“I’m in a writing mood. I want to write an ode.”

“It doesn’t look like it’s going well for you.” Whiskey pointedly looked down to the crumpled paper.

“It’s going just fine!” Beer blew his cheeks out childishly and held out a few completed pages. “It’s just this part that I’m stuck on.”

“What’s it about?” He yawned and rubbed his eyes, sleep still heavy in his head.

“It’s about, well, you. Us.” Beer’s voice turned shy. “About falling in love with you.”

“Oh.” Whiskey blinked, suddenly wide awake. He could feel his cheeks burning red. “...Please don’t tell me this is another saga for a love confession.”

Beer burst into laughter and put the papers and pen down. “No, no! I’ve already done that--”

“--And it was painfully cheesy--”

“--Shut up! No it wasn’t! You loved it!”

“I did, but it kind of was.”

Beer dissolved into giggles and got up from his seat. He threw himself at Whiskey in a hug, which the other food soul quickly returned. “I’m too sleepy for this.”

“Me too. Let’s go back to bed.”

“Yes.” Beer nuzzled his neck then raised his head to gently kiss him. “Let’s.”

Whiskey spared the other food soul and smile before he pulled away and tugged his lover back to bed. They curled in each other’s arms, with Beer’s face buried in Whiskey’s chest, and drifted off to dreamland together.


End file.
